


Nessun tipo di inganno

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Nessun tipo d’ingannoFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairPrompt: IngannoChallenge: WitoberGenere: Romanico, Slice of life, Shounen-aiLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.comIl font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/rosekind.font?text=Nessun+tipo+di+inganno
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Nessun tipo di inganno

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Nessun tipo d’inganno  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Inganno  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romanico, Slice of life, Shounen-ai
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com  
> Il font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/rosekind.font?text=Nessun+tipo+di+inganno

«Ti amo Atobe».  
Sentivo vivamente che nelle tue parole non ci fosse nessun tipo d’inganno, ma davvero tu le avevi pronunciate, Tezuka?  
Forse sembrava insensibile da parte mia dirlo, ma avevo sempre creduto che tu pensassi solamente al tennis e che non avresti mai ricambiato il mio amore.  
Mi ero fatto un’idea completamente sbagliata, ma alla fine anche tu eri un ragazzo come tutti gli altri, capace di amore altro all’infuori della Seigaku.  
Scusami Tezuka, scusami con tutto il cuore di averti sottovalutato in questa maniera e adesso finalmente potevo dirti anche io: «Ti amo Tezuka » senza aver nessun tipo di timore.


End file.
